The function of the Biostatistics Core is to provide statistical support for the Principal Investigators of the proposed projects in: a. study design, sample size estimation and the choice of appropriate statistical analysis procedures b. data entry and management c. data analysis and interpretation The centralization of resources in the Core will provide this support so as to ensure the quality control of data entry and management and to centralize the statistical expertise available to this program.